No Time For Christmas
by Ninja Misao
Summary: With an increase of patients due to the winter season, leaves Dr. Sloan to wonder if he would have anytime left to spend the holidays with his son, but at last some sacrifices must be made.
1. Part One

Diagnosis Murder

No Time for Christmas

Part One

* * *

The sun rose high in the morning sapphire sky, but it couldn't stop the chill that filled the air. A brisk wind kept blowing around causing many to shiver except Dr. Mark Sloan. He was taking his third break of the day, leaning up against the door with his white doctor's coat and stethoscope around his neck he sighed. Instead of shivering like many of his other colleagues he welcomed the cold with open arms, it gave him a chance to feel something other than stress.

Every since this morning there has been nothing but floods of patients strolling into Community General Hospital some were merely walk-ins while others were brought in by the EMT's. With Christmas only a few days away he began to see a pattern to it all. From patients brought in from stampedes at various stores to husbands who tried to deep fry their turkeys and got too close to the oil. Yet even after so many cases everyone always seemed to find a little time for their self. Dr. Sloan looked down at his clock it was just a little after one o clock in the afternoon as a blissful silence filled the air. As he walked inside he smiled and nodded to the nurses and other doctors as they settled down to have lunch or disappear for a little break.

During this time of year they are always short staffed with many doctors cashing in on their vacation time. In fact even most of the cooking staff finally took their vacation leaving a skeleton crew to tend to the patient's food. This prompted the rest of the remaining staff to either eat out or bring something in from home.

Dr. Sloan went from room to room checking on the patient's. Amanda stood by the main counter where the head nurse Judy was busy answering a few calls and tending to some paper work. Amanda watched as Mark enter a patient's room and leave with a smile on his face as laughter emulated from that room. She spotted this a few times before she noticed something else, the moment he left the last room on the floor his once big smile slowly turned into a frown even the joy he gave the patient couldn't break his frown.

"He's the only one on this floor and the two above." Judy said.

"Yeah we've all been spread pretty thin now days." Dr. Bentley said.

Before Amanda could say another word Dr. Sloan walked over in her direction with a forced smile upon his lips.

"Ah how's everything on the lower levels? " Dr. Sloan asked.

"Pretty well no new patients but with it being so close to Christmas Eve I wouldn't hold your hopes up." Amanda said.

Dr Sloan let out a content sigh as Amanda gently touched his hand; Mark placed his other hand over hers and tapped it gently with a slight nod.

"Mark…." Amanda said in a concerned tone.

"I know, but I am fine we have a duty here and.…sacrifices have to be made." Dr. Sloan said in a reassuring tone.

Amanda nodded she could hear the sadden tone in her friend's voice. After a few moments she watched him walk down the hall and disappear around the corner. All she could feel was a wave of sadness, with Steve pulling some strings at work he could finally spend Christmas with his dad. But like everything in life it never goes as plan hence Dr. Sloan being stuck at Community General. This was happening to him and many others and it wasn't fair something needed to be done.

Suddenly a thought popped into Amanda's head, a smile formed across her lips as she looks back at Judy who seemed confused by the Doctor sudden change in personality.

"Meeting in the break room in ten minutes." Amanda said with a pair of stern eyes.

Judy could only nod in response as Amanda walk away with her head held high and a confident smile across her face. It was time to make life fair again not just for the patients but for everyone. She was going to need help to make this work and she knew exactly where to start.


	2. Part Two

Diagnosis Murder

No Time For Christmas

Part Two

* * *

Judy found herself sitting on the couch in the break room with a few other nurses. As the ten minute mark hit more staff members began to show up. Soon there were dozens of people here; their once quiet whispers became loud drawn out conversations as everyone wondered what this meeting was about.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Dr. Bentley was behind the desk with a phone receiver up to her ear. She wasn't sure what number to dial so she went out on a limb and dialed Marks. Amanda crossed her fingers as the phone kept ringing, she only hoped the person she was looking for would be there.

Sitting on the couch in his dad's house with gifts under the Christmas tree was Steve Sloan. He had to ask for some favors but he was finally able to get some time off during the holidays. At first he was happy he could finally spend the holidays with his dad and his wonderful yet unique way of cooking.

Yet he knew something would come up since his father was still at Community General. He wanted to complain like any son would but he learned a long time ago that sacrifices had to be made. So he would have to wait like he did every Christmas for his father to come home.

As he laid back on the couch with his head looking up at the white ceiling a noise interrupted his thoughts. He looked around and noticed it was the telephone. Sighing he reached over and picked up the receiver

"Hello?" Steve asked with a little uncertainly.

"Hi Steve, it's me Amanda." Dr. Bentley replied cheerfully.

Hey um...Merry Christmas." Steve forced out.

Thank you, speaking of Christmas I think I have a way for all of us to spend this wonderful holiday together but I am going to need your help." Amanda said.

A long drawn out sigh escaped his lips, when Amanda has one of her ideas it doesn't always work out the way it should. The Thanksgiving cook off was one day he could never forget, but if he could spend the holidays with his father then he was all for it.

"What do you need me to do?" Steve finally asked.

"Gather up as many Christmas items as possible and bring to them hospital, I will be waiting for you in the break room it may be difficult but I think we can do this." Amanda said in a causally but instructive tone.

"Alright I'll be there in an hour." Steve replied.

"Thank you so much." Amanda said.

Steve hung up and phone, he wasted no time and jump up from the couch gathering up all their Christmas ordments, streamers lights and more. With so much to pack up Steve was determined to make this work no matter what.

After making his rounds Dr. Sloan trudged along to his office. He opened the door and gladly dropped down in his favorite mahogany chair. Rubbing his eyes he managed to find the light on his desk and switched it on. A long sigh escaped his lips as he pulled out the bottom drawer revealing a few gifts in ocean blue wrapping with beige bows on top.

Mark closed the drawer and leaned back in his chair. No matter how many times he would tell himself he knew he couldn't leave the hospital, he would just have to wait until the holidays were over.

Dr. Sloan turned off the light and closed his eyes welcoming what sleep the sandman would give him.

Meanwhile back in the break room when Amanda entered everyone grew quiet. Clearing her throat she took a long deep breath before opening her mouth.

"Now I know this is the time of year where we find ourselves here helping our patients recover. Time and time again sacrifices must always be made during this time of year. But what if we could spend the Holidays here?" Amanda suggested.

Everyone began mumbling among themselves, some nodded while others tilted their heads at the idea.

" I consider all of you like family so what do you say how about we spend Christmas together!" Amanda shouted.

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered as they left the room to spread the good news. Judy was the last to leave she waited for everyone else to disappear before walking over and shaking Dr. Bentley's hand.

"Thank you." Judy said blinking away a few tears.

"For what? Dr. Bentley asked.

"For making me feel included." Judy replied.

Judy nodded with a smile across her lips as she walked down the hall humming Frosty the snow man.

Amanda touched her chest as she blinked away a few tears, hearing words like that made doing this worth it.


	3. Part Three

Diagnosis Murder

No Time for Christmas

Part Three

* * *

Steve Sloan walked through the hallways of Community General carrying a few plastic bags in his hands along with a large plastic pine tree on his shoulder. The staff nodded as smiles welcomed Steve, he even watched as some of the staff moved out of his way while he traveled down the hall. One of them even opened the door to the break room for him.

Amanda stood up as Steve entered the break room. The ebony lass smiled causing Steve to scratch his head and look away. The moment he sat the tree down in the corner Amanda careful removed the bags from Steve's arms. He winched a bit as Amanda rubbed her hand over the deep red impression on both of his arms. Setting the bags down Dr. Bentley further examined the impressions.

"I'm...fine." Steve stammered.

"It never hurts to be sure." Amanda replied.

Steve looked into Amanda's caring eyes as he let her continue the examination she smiled when the marks finally faded away.

"Uh…Thanks for doing this." Steve said

"Don't mention it." Amanda replied.

Before either of them could say another word a few of the other staff members brought in the rest of the boxes of Christmas decor. The two of them smiled and nodded thanking the staff for their help. Steve and Amanda looked over the boxes for a few moments before opening them.

"Well let's get to it." Steve said.

Amanda pulled out some red and green garland and wrapped it around the tree while Steve set the red and green candles on the tables along with putting up two one wreath on the door and the other on the wall between the windows.

Next Amanda pulled out some wonderful looking handmade ornaments of Santa, Rudolph and even some snowflakes. She carefully placed them on the tree with a content smile. Steve finally got to the Christmas light he sighed loudly as he tried his best to untangle the mountain of them. Amanda giggled while another sigh escaped Steve's lips but after a few moments he managed to smile. Amanda helped Steve untangle the lights and decided to take the first set and place them around the tree. Steve took the second set and placed them long the walls.

After a few more moments both Amanda and Steve both plotted down on the couch. Breathing heavy as they wiped the sweat from there brows. Who knew putting up Christmas decoration required so much energy.

Amanda pulled out a medium beige colored square box and passed it over to Steve. Letting out a sigh he opened box and his eyes laid on a frost white star sprinkled with a bit of silver and gold.

"It's the last piece that needs to be put on the tree." Amanda said.

"….You know I would wait until dad would come home and I would hand him this very box. He would look down at me with a big smile and ruffle up my hair. Then he would open the box and I would watch him place the star on the tree. That's how I would know Christmas truly started for us. "Steven said before looking away and wiping a few tears from his eyes.

Amanda she could see how much this meant to Steve so she placed the cover back on the box and cause Steve to look back in to Dr. Bentley's brown eyes. She laid a warm welcome hand over his.

"Then let's leave it for him." Amanda suggested.

Steve nodded as he gently tapped her hand but their moment was interrupted when two nurses arrived in the break room with two large aluminum covered trays. They set them down on the counter before looking back at Steve and Amanda.

"Oh um sorry but some of the nurses and other staff are cooking in the cafeteria's kitchen, we decided to make a huge Christmas dinner its out way of helping out." One of the nurse's said.

Soon more staff members came in with and more trays, from pots of green beans and broccoli to tubs of fresh red skin potatoes and a big turkey with stuffing filled inside.

Amanda stood up with a smile with everything done it was finally time to put the last phase of this operation into motion.


	4. Part Four

Diagnosis Murder

No Time for Christmas

Part Four

* * *

The hospital beamed with joy as Doctor's, patients and nurses along with everyone else hummed Christmas songs. Happiness has truly filled this wonderful establishment on this holiday season.

In the break room a light smile spread across Amanda's lips as she looked upon Steve's sleeping form. Laying a blanket over him Amanda careful rose up from the couch. Her eyes looked to the door to see some of the cafeteria staff silently rolled in with the last of the food dishes before slipping back out of the room.

Everything was working perfectly and so it was finally time add the last piece of the puzzle.

Amanda stood in the door frame, she glanced back to Steve before disappearing down the hall.

"Rest Steve...I'll take it from here." Amanda whispered.

As the day went on Dr Sloan emerged from his office. Instead of being welcomed by caffeine filled staff members he was greeted by warm smiles and caroling humming doctors, nurses and even janitors. He even caught a glimpse of a few patients singing from their rooms. This Christmas might actually be different after all.

After checking in on a few patients Dr. Sloan couldn't help but smile deep down he just felt a good about himself yet his heart he still wished to spend Christmas day with this son.

Finally reaching the front desk he was greeted with a smile from Amanda, she gave him a pat on the shoulder as she leaned back on the desk.

"Merry Christmas Mark." Amanda said.

"Merry Christmas Amanda, I see that everyone is in much better sprits than last year." Dr. Sloan said.

"Well tis the season to be jolly, look I have to get back to my rounds so why don't you take a break I am sure we have everything covered here." Amanda said confidently.

At first Dr. Sloan wanted to protest, he would normally roam the halls as a way not to think about home or his son, but something made him give his friend a nod instead.

"You know I think I will."Mark said.

Amanda watched as Mark steadily headed toward the break room the staff could only smile at this as they continued on with there duties.

Approaching the break room a familiar scent of ginger bread cookies reached his nose. Curious Mark pressed his way even faster and the moment he entered the room his eyes widen. His eyes fell upon a variety of Christmas decorations from red and green lights edged around the walls and counters to the light frost on the windows.

Mark's eyes wandered over to the various food dishes on the counter and tables they all smelled wonderful, but the moment he turned to the large Christmas tree in the center of the room his smile green even bigger then ever before. A tear trickled down his cheek the moment he noticed the star wasn't on top of the tree. He noticed it was on the table beside it still in the box as if waiting for him.

Soon his eyes wandered once more over t to the couch where his son sleeping. As he stood there a memory wash over him, for right now he didn't seem himself in a break room at Community General but at home with his son.

"Merry Christmas….dad." Steve whispered.

Steve and Mark looked at one another with huge smiles across there lips. After a few moments Steve was on his feet, he moved to table were star was and pulled it out of the box. Placing it in his father's hand just like he did when he was a little boy he watched as Mark walked over and placed it on the top of the tree.

Soon around of applause scorched the skies of the break room. Both men turned to see the staff with smiling as everyone poured into the room. Laughter rang out as everyone enjoyed the various dishes and cups of punch while singing a few Christmas songs.

Amanda was the last to enter she picked up a cup of punch and remained near the door. With a content sigh took a few sips from her cup. She smiled her plan had worked and everyone was enjoying the holiday like they should.

Before she knew it Amanda was pulled into a hug she pulled back to see a smiling Dr. Sloan looking back at her.

"Thank you." Dr. Sloan said.

"Don't mention it." Amanda replied.

As mark moved on to greet some more people a light tap on Amanda's shoulder caused the ebony doctor to smile for the moment she turned around she was pulled into another hug and this time it was from Steve. She found herself briefly laying her head on his chest.

"Well you plan worked thank you I've never been happier in my life." Steve said.

"You are so welcome you and Mark deserve this not to mention everyone else." Amanda replied.

"Don't count your self short you deserve this too." Steve said.

This time it was Steve who gave Amanda a hug,as the two remained in each others arms there eyes locked as smiles remained on their faces. Nether one wanted to look away it was if they were in there own little world. That quickly faded away when a loud cough shook them back to reality. With a quick glance they noticed Judy laughing with Dr. Sloan following suite.

They both looked up to see a mistletoe hanging from the door frame. Both Steve and Amanda laughed she looked back to Steve give him a brief kiss on the cheek which prompted Steve's face to flushed a light red.

Laughter flooded the room once more for it seem the Christmas wasn't the other thing that loomed in the air. But one thing was for sure this would be a Christmas Mark would never forget.

Merry Christmas!

End


End file.
